In the fire and rescue service first responders arriving at motor vehicle accidents access victims' injuries. Depending on the nature of the injuries and type of accident the first responders usually demobilize the victims as a precaution. This includes neck and back stabilization. During this process vehicle stabilization also needs to be addressed. Vehicles are stabilized to eliminate the rocking motion caused by rescuers entering and/or removing the victim. The most common procedure used for vehicle stabilization involves placing wood or plastic blocks (cribbing) under the vehicle and removing the spring movement. The usual hardware for this operation is step chucks. These step chucks are bulky and use valuable compartment space in first responding vehicles. Indeed such cribbing is sometimes not carried in first responding ambulances or chiefs' vehicles because of space limitations. Furthermore this prior cribbing is difficult and time-consuming to emplace and is not capable of self-adjusting in its height as weight is removed from or shifted in the vehicle